The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. Clevis pins may be used to connect a multiplicity of suitable items such as, but not limited to, the prongs of yokes of various different shapes, devises, chains, shackles, etc. Traditional clevis pins comprise a head, a shaft, and a pin hole. In typical use of a clevis pin, the shaft of the pin is inserted into holes in the item or items being fastened. The head generally prevents the pin from completely going through the holes. The other end of the pin is often held in place by a pin, such as, but not limited to, a cotter pin, a lock pin, or a spring loaded pin, inserted into the pin hole.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that current clevis pins may comprise various different means for being held in place including, without limitation, a common cotter pin, which may require tool(s) to apply. Other current clevis pins are grooved and comprise a retaining ring, which may require a tool to remove. Hairpin cotter pins may also be used. Some clevis pins may comprise a swivel-lock with a handle to operate the swivel mechanism. In some cases this handle may be quite prominent and, in certain situations, may be snagged thereby inadvertently releasing the pin or simply getting in the way. Other current clevis pins may be held in place by ring-snap cotter pins, clip style retaining cotter pins, or locking cotter pins. Due to the omnipresent danger of snagging, one may expect that sharp or prominent cotter pins or cotter pin substitutes may cause inadvertent release of the clevis pin or damage to contacting objects, for example, without limitation, fingers or toes. Furthermore, it is believed that these cotter pins or cotter pin substitutes are typically not secure from inadvertent release from external force on cotter pin or cotter pin substitute. Yet other current clevis pins may be held in place by cotter rings and split rings rather than pins, which may be difficult to use, especially in conditions of limited access and low light and may cause damage to a user's fingernails. Yet other current clevis pins may be implemented as locking, spring loaded clevis pins or spring loaded, retractable detent ball clevis pins. It is believed that these types of pins may require a critical working length or diameter in order to function, and inadvertent external (compressive) pressure on the head of the clevis pin may result in the unlocking of the clevis.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.